Please Come Home for Christmas
by Bluedog270
Summary: Jack spoke up. "You know the story that Jesus could be anything or anyone?" Kim nodded; Jack continued. "Are you sure that you aren't God?" Kim smiled brightly and laughed a little bit. "Jack..." She paused for a moment. "If I was God, I would have never of left you in the first place." / 3rd chapter and up removed /
1. Please Come Home for Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Please Come Home for Christmas by The Eagles **

**Please Come Home for Christmas**

**~A.N~**

**So, since you guys loved ****Weak****, I decided to make another song-fic (used to be a one-shot)! So, this is a Christmas fic- just to get everyone in the mood! I'm not in that much of a depression anymore so this is a uplifting, happy fic for all ages…as I think. So enjoy plus review- your reviews really help! :D **

* * *

_It was a chilly day at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Half the reason was because it was winter and the other half was because Rudy said turning on the heater would be a waste of time and money. Eddie and Milton were sparring and Jerry was watching along with Rudy, who was cheering for both of them at the same time. Jack was over by the lockers, punching a practice dummy. Kim wasn't at practice yet and practice started 20 minutes ago. Kim was never late…without Jack at least. Jack was worried. He had half of a mind to go and search for the blonde. Just then, the bell above the door rung. _

_Jack turned and saw Kim, her face red from the cold. Rudy and the guys jumped up and walked over, with Jack in front. Kim was shivering violently. But that could of have been just from the simple fact that she wasn't wearing a coat or jacket of any kind. _

"_Kim! Why aren't you wearing a coat and why are you late?" Rudy asked, waving his hands as he talked in a frantic motion. Kim opened her mouth to talk but instead, her teeth just chattered. Jack walked up to Kim and wrapped her in a hug. He knew that since he was punching and all of that kind of stuff, he would be plenty warm. Kim didn't care if it was awkward or anything; she was just glad there was some warmth around her. They stayed locked in a hug for a few moments with their arms wrapped loosely around one another; Jack's arms a little bit tightly. The guys stayed quiet. Even Jerry knew that if he said something to make fun of the two, he wouldn't have a head. Jack eventually felt Kim stop shivering and he pulled back from the hug, Kim's blush hidden behind her ruddy cheeks. _

"_Better?" Jack asked as he put his hands on Kim's shoulders. _

"_Yes, thanks Jack." Jack nodded and moved to stand beside Kim, so that she could answer Rudy's questions. Jack still knew Kim was cold so he wrapped an arm around her waist; ignoring the glare he received from Kim. Did Kim like Jack's embrace? Yes. Did she want to be in his arms again? Yes. But, she wasn't going to dare show anything around the guys, not including Jack. _

"_So?" Rudy asked, his mouth now pressed into a __serious__ firm line. Kim let out a breath and then looked at Jack. He nodded, edging her to go on. _

"_Guys…I have big news…" Kim trailed off for a second until Jack's warm arm snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm…moving…" Kim stayed quiet as she let the news sink in. Jack shifted a little bit but then let his arm fall from around Kim. Kim looked at him to see a sad expression on his face. And his eyes looked… distant. "Jack?" Kim asked quietly, but receiving no answer. Rudy cut Kim off before she could say Jack's name again. _

"_Why are you moving so suddenly Kim?" Kim sighed and then Jerry went 'oh', signaling that it finally processed though his brain. _

"_My dad is in the army as you guys know…and they are moving him which means me and my mom have to too." Kim didn't want to say the next part for many reasons. One, Jack was zoned out in shock, two- it would break her friend's hearts and three…she would never see Jack or the guys again. _

"_Kim, when are you moving?" Rudy asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Jack to see he was finally listening again. Jack was staring at Kim with lost and sadness etched in his eyes. _

"_We are leaving in an hour. I have to leave in five minutes. I rushed out of the house to tell you guys because I just heard the news. My parents just told me. So I left without my jacket." After Kim said that, everyone was in shock. Then, Eddie and Jerry crushed Kim in a hug; sobbing their eyes out. Milton and Rudy joined in on the group hug and they didn't cry, just let a tear or two slip out. Jack didn't join in on the hug. He stared at the floor. "I'm going to miss you guys…" Kim mumbled as she got crushed. She noticed that Jack wasn't in the hug. She pried the guys' hands off her and escaped the group hug; causing everyone to tumble on top of each other. They moaned and groaned on the ground. Kim went over and touched Jack on the shoulder. _

_He flinched back terribly and then they locked eyes. Jack's eyes were glassy, and Kim gasped. Jack knew it too as he darted into Rudy's office, slamming the door shut behind him. It took Kim a second before she went after him, ignoring Rudy yelling at her to help him up. Kim slowly opened the door to Rudy's office to see the lights off and she heard something that sounded like shuffling in the corner. "Jack?" Kim asked as she turned the lights on. Jack was sitting on Rudy's couch, gazing at the floor. Kim sighed and shut the door behind her. She sat down next to Jack and put her hand on his shoulder._

_Jack didn't look up. "Jack…I'm sorry but we have to move. There is no getting around it. My dad's signed to a contract and…yeah…" Kim painfully uttered out the last part in no more than a whisper. Then surprising Kim, Jack turned with fire in his eyes. _

"_You can get around it! You can move in with one of us!" Kim gawked at Jack's outburst for a second and then stood up, glaring at him. _

"_I'm not just going to leave my __family__ for you guys! My dad is in the army! I could lose him at any second! I want to spend as much time as I can with him in case the worst happens!" Jack stood up, alarming Kim because of the height difference and the rage noticeable in his eyes. _

"_Kim, you give us __five minutes__ to take all of this in and then you just leave! How do you think this makes us feel?! How do you think this makes __me__ feel?!" Jack had started shouting half-way through and now he was standing by the door._

"_Jack, they just told me today and I-"_

"_Goodbye Kim." Jack answered, cutting her off as he opened the door and bolted off. _

"_Jack! Wait!" Kim jumped up from the couch to chase after Jack but was meant by her father standing in the doorway. _

"_Kim! Come on! We have to go!" Her father said gently as he grabbed her hand and pulled on her slightly. _

"_No! No! Jack! I have to-" _

"_Kimberly, we have to go now!" Her father said, now using force to usher her out of the room. He picked her up and carried her out of the door with Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and Milton all watching in shock with their jaws dropped. Kim's father was a very gentle man, and was only tough when he was out fighting. He loved his family with all of his life and would die for Kim…just like Jack. Kim's father liked Kim more than her mother sometimes so it pained him to have to carry his daughter out of the dojo and to the limo waiting for them. _

"_JACK!" Kim yelled as they got outside, hoping to hear Jack stopping her father and pulling her into a kiss and making everything come true. That didn't happen. Jack was nowhere in sight. He left her. Kim's father got into the car with Kim and Mrs. Crawford was already in the car. Kim leaned against the window, letting a lone tear fall down her cheek. _

"_Lt. Crawford, are you ready to leave sir?" The driver asked from up front. The lieutenant looked at his daughter and then at his wife who gave him a slight nod. _

"_Yes." The driver nodded without saying a word and put the black jet into gear. As the car drove off, Kim swore she saw a glimpse of brown-hair trying to catch up to the limo but she brushed it off as nothing. Her father put a hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim suddenly turned and started sobbing into her father's chest. Her father wrapped his arms around her in a hug and whispered reassurances to her ear. _

"_He left me dad… he left me…" Her father hugged her tighter. _

"_I'm sorry Kimberly..."_

* * *

Bells will be ringing this sad, sad news

Oh what a Christmas to have the blues

My baby's gone I have no friends

To wish me greetings once again

* * *

"HEY! Watch where you're goin kid!" A man yelled as Jack accidently ran into him. Jack looked up and saw the man already walking away angry.

"Sorry _sir._" Jack angry mumbled to the guy's back as Jack turned the other way and continued walking. Jack was lost in thought about Kim and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. In front of him, stood the snowy streets; mocking him like he was nothing. Which he was. After Kim moved away, Jack and Milton became distant until they didn't talk at all; acting like they didn't even know each other. Next was Eddie, as Eddie started skipping out on karate to do more cello lessons. Eddie drifted away soon after that, not keeping in contact with any of them. Jerry and Jack were the tightest out of all of the guys and they stayed true to that until _Jack _started to float away. They still talked every now and then- on the phone but never in person. Rudy was crushed to find none of his students were going to get along, so he had no choice but to shut down the dojo.

That was the last straw for Jack. First, Kim leaves. Then, his other friends leave him one by one; and now the places were so many memories were was _shut down! _Jack asked his mother if he could leave that day to go and live with his dad in New York. After a few weeks of bickering, she finally agreed and Jack moved back to New York; the place where he was born at and the place he used to live in before he came to Seaford. His father was instantly happy again when he found out his son was moving back in with him for the time being. Jack and his father were very close. Jack still kept in touch with his mother as well, but he mostly spends all of his time with his dad or just in the streets of the city; thinking.

Thinking about everything that had happened to him within the last year. Jack even _gave up karate because of all of this. _Kim had moved last December and didn't keep in touch. Jack knew it was because of what he did before she left. He left her. But, he hated himself more for letting his eyes go glassy in front of Kim. Jack Brewer _never _showed weakness and there he was, holding tears because a girl he loved was moving. Jack shook his head and nearly avoided an old man rushing past him; trying to get to a store before it closed would be Jack's guess.

It was Christmas Eve.

Where was Jack going, all bundled up with a scarf and gloves? He was heading to the jewel of New York that appeared every Christmas time. The big Christmas tree that stood proud in Times Square. As Jack came closer to the tree that was only a few more blocks away, the sound of bells ringing reached his ears. He turned to see the noise coming from an older man sitting in a Santa Clause costume with an empty bucket at his feet. Jack stopped walking, the snow beneath his feet still crunching. Jack didn't know what lured him towards the old man, but he guessed it was because of something important. So Jack went over to the old man and dug around in his North face jacket's pocket for a minute. His gloved hands felt something crunchy and Jack pulled it out.

It was a 50 dollar bill his father had given him to go and buy something nice tonight. Jack hadn't found anything interesting so he didn't spend the money. The older man looked at Jack with surprise in his worn-out eyes. Jack crouched down and put the money in the bucket. The man looked at Jack and then at the bucket. He stopped ringing his bell and slowly picked up the money from the bucket, folding it in his fingers to make sure it was real. The old man looked up and smiled a gentle smile that meant a thousand words.

"God bless you boy." Jack let a small smile find it's way onto his face and Jack nodded. The teen turned to continue walking towards the tree but a hand on his arm stopped him. Jack turned and saw the old man looking at the sky; directly at the North Star. "Look up there son." The old man's scratchy voice whispered as he pointed to the North Star. Jack looked up as he was ordered. "See that star up there? That star my boy is no random ball of gas. That is the star that Jesus Christ himself watches over. Why? Because that was the star that lead him to be born. Follow that star boy and you can find your way." Jack smiled.

"Thanks… I really needed that." The old man nodded and let go of Jack's arm.

"You know how they always say be nice to everyone because the Lord could be anyone?"

"Yes, my mother used to tell me that all the time when I was little." The old man nodded, satisfied greatly by Jack's kindness to strangers.

"Keep that tale in mind around here."

"Alright, thanks sir." The man started to ring his bell again.

"Merry Christmas son."

"Merry Christmas to you too." The old man nodded and Jack started walking away again. Suddenly, the bell stopped ringing again. Jack didn't know why he did it but he turned around to see why. The old man was gone.

* * *

Choirs will be singing "Silent Night"

Christmas carols by candlelight

Please come home for Christmas

Please come home for Christmas

* * *

Jack was almost to the Christmas tree. The sound of a choir singing Silent Night reached his ears and he stopped to listen; along with the mere few other people that did too. It was almost midnight and there was almost no one on the streets. But, a handful of souls still shopped and did last minute things.

"Silent night! Holy night! All is calm, all is bright! Round yon virgin, mother and child! Holy infant so tender and mild sleep in heavenly peace!" Jack let the grin spread on his face. He hadn't heard that song she he was a kid. Jack shook his head and kept walking. He past open windows of mothers putting their children in bed and candles, flickering in the moonlight. The echoes of Christmas carols reached his ears as he made it to the tree, leaning on the cold sliver railing. He sighed and looked up at the tree. Pearly white angels and bright red Santa's' cover the tree; along with colorful balls of joy covering the pine from top to bottom. The tree itself is an array of colors, some pine needles a bright green and others a dim emerald. A family walked up to the railing a few clicks down.

Jack pulled his North face closer to his body and then got annoyed by the jet black gloves on his hands and pulled them off; stuffing them into his right pocket. His black scarf hugged close to Jack's neck and he enjoyed it like that, warmth covering his whole body. He ran a hand though his hair and stared up at the tree again. At the top of the tree there was a lit up golden star that marked Christmas for the city. Jack knew that he would be able to see Kim by New Year's.

He was going to be sure of that. Jack heard a chuckle come from the mother of the family to the left of him and he scoffed quietly. He looked over and a man in a military uniform was blocking the other two members of the family. Jack shook his head and looked back at the tree. Then, it started snowing again. He heard the family start to walk away as he held out his hand and caught one of the snowflakes in his hand. Then a voice made him look over.

"Jack..?"

* * *

If not for Christmas by New Year's night

Friends and relations send salutations

Sure as the stars shine above

But this is Christmas yes Christmas my dear

* * *

Jack turned around to be meant by a girl with blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes who was wearing a white North face jacket and her mouth was wide open in shock. She had on dark jeans, unlike Jack who had on grey sweat pants, and no hat, gloves nor scarf. Jack gawked at the blonde for a minute until she ran into him and hugged him tightly. "Jack, I have missed you _terribly…_" She managed to get out as a lone tear went down her cheek and landed on Jack's coat. Jack hugged back without hesitation and grinned into the blonde's shoulder.

"I have missed you too Kim…and I am sorry…" He uttered into her hair. Jack looked up and saw Kim's mother and father smiling. Lt. Crawford mouthed a sentence to Jack caught it.

'She has missed you horribly.' Jack felt guilt eat him from the inside out.

'I know and I am going to make it all better right now.' Jack mouthed back, just as Kim pulled away from the hug. Lt. Crawford nodded and turned to his wife, who was dressed in a long fur coat.

"Let's go."

"Wait Steve, shouldn't we-" Steve sighed and gave his wife a 'really?' look.

"Haven't you been paying attention to Kimberly? She has been heart-broken for a year. She knows where our house is. Now come on Jen, let's go and leave the love birds alone." Jen looked shocked at how much her husband paid attention. See, he wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed.

"All right. Let's go enjoy our Christmas Eve too; since they get to enjoy theirs." Steve chuckled quietly and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as they started to walk home. Meanwhile, Jack watched as the two adults left. The brown-haired teen turned to Kim and smiled. She was leaning against the railing.

"Seems like your parents are giving us some privacy." Kim looked at her parent's fading shadows and nodded.

"Yeah…" An awkward silence engulfed the two teens as Kim looked at the ground and Jack looked at the star on top of the tree. "Jack," Kim mumbled, breaking the silence. "Did you mean what you said before you left?" Jack locked eyes with Kim and his eyes told all.

"No Kim, I didn't mean any of that!" He answered as he gripped her shoulders. "I'm so sorry…it's just that I was so mad and heart-broken-" Kim looked shocked.

"_The _Jack Brewer _heart-broken _over me?" Jack nodded quickly.

"Yes…Kim… there is something I should have told you before you left."

"And what is that?" Kim asked as she stepped closer to Jack, their hands on top of each other on the railing. Jack let out a breath and ran his other hand though his hair- a nervous habit of his. Kim was surprised. _Why is he nervous? Must be something important… _Kim thought as Jack was still thinking of a way to say it. "Just spit it out Brewer." Kim said, half playfully.

"Kim, I love you."

* * *

The time of year to be with the ones you love

So won't you tell me you'll never more roam

Christmas and New Year's will find you home

There'll be no more sorrow no grief and pain

* * *

When Kim didn't answer for a moment Jack got scared. _This _was the reason he didn't want to say anything. In case she didn't like him back. But what she did next took Jack by compete surprise. She closed the gap in between them and kissed Jack. Jack kissed back instantly and both of their hearts skipped the same beat. They pulled away for air and they both had blushes on their faces, but that was hidden by the pink on their cheeks from the cold. Jack had a hopeful grin on his face as well. Kim was biting her lip. _Come on Kim! Just say it before he gets the wrong idea! _Kim's mind screamed at her.

"J-Jack, I love you too." They kissed again and stayed locked in a hug for a moment too. In Jack's arms, Kim felt warm and safe; two things she hasn't felt since she left. Jack pulled away from the hug and turned to look at the tree, gripping Kim's hand in his. Kim leaned on the railing too and they both looked up at the golden star on top of the tree. Kim took out her phone and looked at the time. "Jack, it's almost 12. I think we should head back." Jack didn't answer. "Hello? Earth to Jackson?" Jack looked over at Kim and smirked.

"So we are using full names now?" Kim sighed, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"No Jack, I was just trying to get your-"

"So _Kimberly-_OW!" Jack rubbed his arm in the spot Kim punched him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimberly." She said in a threatening voice. Jack held his hands up in defense.

"All right, all right! So you can call me Jackson but I can't call you-" Kim shot him a glare. "Ya know?" Kim took his hand in hers again and let a smirk appear on her lips.

"Well from the looks of it, I don't think you have done karate since I left. So, I could kick your butt in a second."

"And how do you know that I stopped doing karate?" Kim pointed to his chest. "You're not as built as-"

"Okay, okay wait a second! I am too still built!" Kim let a laugh escape her. Jack picked her up without warning and spun her around.

"Jack! Put me down!" She said in a whiney voice like a child. Jack smirked.

"Not until you say I am still built _and _strong."

"Fine! Jack you are a strong, muscular, blah, blah, blah person! Now put me down!" Jack obeyed her and put Kim down. Kim slapped Jack in the chest the first chance she got.

"OW! Really?!"

"Yup, that's for spinning me around." Jack chuckled and held out his hand. Kim took it without question and they started to walk away from the tree, the bell tolling 12.

* * *

And I'll be happy, happy once again

Oh there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain

* * *

They were almost to Kim's house when Jack told Kim to stop walking. "Why?"

"Kim," Jack said, pointing up to the North Star, "See the North Star up there?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah that star up there is going to **protect us and guide us home**." Kim looked over at Jack. He had that million-watt grin on his face. Kim went over and buried her head into his chest.

"Jack, I don't need a star to guide me because **you are my star.**" Jack's chuckle vibrated though his body.

"Kim, if I was a star-" Kim pulled away from Jack's embrace quickly and shot him a death glare.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence with one of your smart butt comments." She threatened as she returned to his open arms. He laughed again and put his head on top of hers.

"Just because I don't want to die tonight, I won't…but I may later."

"Jackson I swear-" Kim answered as she looked up at Jack. He cut her off with a kiss. "Jackson, you are so lucky I love you…" Kim muttered as she pecked him on the cheek. They started to walk again, Kim's head lying on Jack's shoulder. Jack spoke up a few seconds later.

"You know the story that Jesus could be anything or anyone?" Kim nodded. Jack felt her head move and continued. "Are you sure that you aren't God?" Kim smiled brightly and laughed a little bit.

"Jack, if I was God, I would have never of left you in the first place."

"I love you Kim. This year, you are all I could ask for." Kim snuggled deeper into Jack's shoulder as his arm wrapped around her.

"I love you too Jack. Merry Christmas."

* * *

And I'll be happy, Christmas once again


	2. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

**~A.N~**

**So, since you guys wanted to see what happened with the guys, I made this. Enjoy and if you want to know what the Spanish stuff that Jerry says means- just go to Google translate. So, thanks for the reviews and I making this K+ because of the Kick fluff and Kim…being Kim. Review please with your feedback! :D **

* * *

Three Months Later

"Jaacckkk!" Kim whined as Jack pulled the blanket off her; Kim trying to grab it before it disappeared. Jack only chuckled and threw the fleece blanket on the ground. He then watched in amusement as Kim tossed and turned, as she was trying to ignore her smirking boyfriend standing next to her. Kim then moaned again as she opened her eyes and looked into Jack's brown orbs. He chuckled again and sat on the end of the bed, Kim sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Jack slid closer to Kim and wrapped his warm arm around her. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder as Jack pulled her closer. "Jack, why did you have to wake me up so early?" She asked as Jack pecked her on the cheek. Jack smirked a little more before answering.

"The reunion is today." Kim's eyes went wide as she turned to Jack in shock.

"Oh-no! I completely forgot!" Kim tried to get out of Jack's grip but he wouldn't release her. Kim turned to Jack again and pouted. "Come on Jack, let go. I need to get ready!" Jack shook his head.

"Well," Jack paused for effect. Kim didn't look amused.

"Jackson-" She threatened. Jack held his hands up in surrender.

"I just need a simple payment of-" Kim pushed her lips on Jack's and he instantly kissed back, not being able to hold back the smile spreading across his lips. They pulled away for air, they were humans after all. Kim let a smile appear on her face for a spilt-second before she scolded herself and let a small frown appear on her face. Jack let go of Kim and she playfully punched the brunette in the arm. She stood up and dug though her dresser for some nice clothes. Jack snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder as she searched for a good shirt to wear.

"Hmm…" She murmured to herself. "Which one?" She asked herself as she pulled out two shirts and compared them. The blonde completely forgot Jack and jumped a little when she felt his breath by her ear.

"I like the red one better." Kim shivered.

"I do too but the pink one makes my eyes pop and-" Jack sighed and pushed her towards the bathroom, snatching the pink shirt out of her hand in the process. Kim turned and gave Jack a glare. He shrugged his shoulders in response and threw the pink shirt back in the drawer. Kim turned and when into the bathroom to get changed. Jack shut the drawer and sat on the bed, recalling all of the events that had happened in the past three months. Jack had been staying at Kim's house ever since Christmas Eve. He dropped by his dad's house every so often and they hung out when that did happen. Mr. Brewer was completely okay with Kim as Jack's girlfriend because as soon as he meant her- she already seemed like family to him. Jack had called his mom and told her about Kim as well.

To say the least, Mrs. Brewer (who kept the Brewer last name even after the divorce) was VERY happy. She went on a whole ramble about how Jack and Kim were made for each other and how she knew this was bound to happen soon. Jack eventually got off the phone with his mother and then thought about who he should tell next. He ruled Milton out instantly, considering their friendship ended almost right after Kim left. He had then ruled out Eddie and Rudy, Eddie because he was the second to drift away and Rudy because Jack lost his sensei's phone number.

That left Jerry. But, Jack could never bring himself to call his Spanish friend. Why? Because every time he thought of Jerry-his stomach felt like it was being eaten away by guilt. So, Jack didn't call him. Jack heard Kim calling him from the bathroom and he shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts. He went to the bathroom door and shook his head again, the thoughts still fighting for his attention.

"What do you need Kim?"

"Can you tell me the time? I forgot my phone." Jack heard the sink go on. He took his phone out of his pocket and sighed at the time- knowing Kim was going to freak.

"Umm…it's 11:50…" Jack trailed off and he swore he could see smoke coming from underneath the door. He was _dead. _

"JACKSON BREWER! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU LET ME SLEEP TILL 11! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Jack was glad she was on the _other _side of the door. He wouldn't have a head right now if she was in the same room as him. But the thing is; Kim _was_ over-reacting. If you told her that though, she _would _kill you. Jack had learned that the hard way. The reunion wasn't until 2:15.

"Do you need anything else _Kimberly_?" Jack knew he was pushing it now, but who _couldn't _have fun with this? Jack heard Kim growl. Jack backed away from the door and went over to window. A sky blue lake sat outside, watching everything else with calm pleasure. A few birds flew past in the sky, making the sight look like it was directly torn out of a book. Jack grinned to himself. If only life was always this tranquil. Jack then focused on his reflection in the glass. His hair was messily perfect and he had on a light sky blue V-neck with dark jeans. He was wearing a pair of black shoes and of course; his necklace that he wore everywhere. He then saw blonde hair reflect off the clear glass. He turned to see Kim trying to sneak up on him. He smiled.

"And were you going to get revenge if I hadn't turned around?" Kim's cheeks went the tiniest shade of red.

"Maybe…" She grumbled as she pushed the brunette out of the way to look at the lake. Kim's parent owned a lake house/log cabin and Jack and Kim shared one bedroom and bathroom; while Kim's parents got their own room and bathroom. (It was quite a big house really) Kim watched the birds and water rippling from their touch. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim's waist like he had done before and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled a little. Kim was wearing the red shirt Jack had picked out that was open on the shoulders and some black sweat pants that hugged her tightly and went down to her knees. She was wearing her heart-shape mood necklace- that was a bright red. Kim turned and kissed Jack again. She pulled away a few seconds later and smirked. Jack shot her a glare.

"That was mean…" He mumbled as Kim skipped out the door to the kitchen. Jack followed and meant the blonde in the kitchen- the teen already eating some toast. Kim's mother wasn't up yet but her father was. Mr. & Mrs. Crawford loved Jack of course. Everything clicked perfectly. Kim sat at the table, playing with her phone and eating the toast. Steve turned and handed Jack a plate of toast as well and Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Take your time- you have till' two." Jack nodded and then mouthed something to Steve. He held in a laugh as he turned and started to make eggs for Jen and himself.

"Jack," Jack turned his attention to Kim.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should get the guys something?" Jack looked down at his plate for a minute.

"Nah, I think we are a little over-do for Christmas presents." Kim nodded and finished up her toast. She put her plate in the dishwasher and then turned to Jack, who was eating as slow as possible.

"Jackson, you are doing that on purpose." She threatened as she shot her best glare at the boy in question. He laughed. Kim had gotten used to calling Jack by his full name- it just meant something to the both of them that them and only them would understand.

"Kim, your dad said take my time so I'm taking my time."

"I did say that." Steve cut in as he winked to Jack. Kim groaned at the two boys before her.

"I swear…" The boys didn't hear the rest of her sentence for the simple fact that they zoned out.

* * *

By the time Jack finished eating and got dragged out of the house, almost forgetting his phone in the process, it was almost 1:30. Kim and Jack started to walk to the restaurant everyone was going to meet up in. Kim was the one who suggested for everybody to meet up and Jack hesitantly agreed. Kim tracked everyone down and forced them to come-threatening Jerry more than once and saying if he ditched, he would be a distant memory. Jerry had stuttered out an 'I'll be there' and hung up. Jack took Kim's hand as they started their journey to the restaurant and Kim leaned on Jack a little as they walked. Not because she was tired, but simply because she was cold. It was a chilly March day and Kim started to regret not bringing her North face. Jack noticed Kim shiver and his arm snaked around her waist. She was grateful for the warmth radiating off Jack's body.

"Cold?" Kim nodded into his shoulder. They stopped walking for a second and Jack pulled Kim into a hug, her arms locking around his neck and his arms around her waist. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then Jack broke the silence with a loop-sided grin. "Warmer? Cause we could go back and pick up your jacket if you want." Kim shook her head.

"No, if we do that we will be late." Jack nodded and they started walking again, Jack's arm still around Kim in a protective way.

"Kim, what if they don't…I don't know what if they aren't the same?" Kim sighed.

"Jack, did we change? Well, besides you stopping karate for a little bit." Jack had been training under Kim for karate for the past few months. He was now just as good as he was before everything happened and maybe even better.

"No but I'm just worried."

"Jack, everything will be fine- just trust me kay?"

"Alright."

"That's my Jackson. Now hurry up, it's almost two." Jack looked shocked for a second.

"All ready?"

"Yeah, look." Kim showed Jack her phone and sure enough the time read 1:50. But they were almost to the restaurant.

"Kim, one more question."

"Yeah?"

"How did you get everyone to fly here?" Kim looked away and a dark blush appeared on her cheeks. Jack sighed and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I kind of said if they didn't come… I would stop talking to them completely and you would too…" Jack just shook his head as the restaurant came into sight. They stopped outside the doors. "Jack-"

"We can do this Kim, let's go."

* * *

They were the first ones there. So, they chose a booth that was a round booth; just to make sure everybody would fit. Jack slid towards the middle and Kim followed him. They were in the middle of the booth now. Jack's arm found it's way around Kim's waist and she smiled up at the brown-haired teen. No one could see Jack's arm, only Kim and Jack knew. Someone walking towards them caught their attention. It was Eddie. Eddie had a big goofy grin on his face as he approached the table and slid in the booth. "Eddie!" Jack and Kim both said at the same time as he got into the booth so he was next to Kim. Kim hugged him and Eddie's grin grew wider.

"Hey Kim! Glad to see you again!" Eddie responded as Kim let go of Eddie and Jack's arm snaked around her waist again. Eddie turned to Jack and they did a quick bro-handshake on the table. "Hey Jack! How have you been?" Jack grinned.

"I have been awesome Eddie, how are your cello lessons goin'?" Eddie leaned on the table as Kim gave Jack a 'really' look. Jack shrugged a little bit.

"They have been going great! Turns out that my body might not be made to mongo, but I am a heck of a cello play-"

"RUDY! You can't take someone's food _just _because you forgot to eat breakfast!" A boy's high-pitched voice screamed at the man-child next to him. The trio turned to see a blonde and red-head walking towards their table. Jack's mouth went next to Kim's ear and it sent a small shiver down her spine.

"I think Milton's voice got a little deeper." He whispered as Kim pondered the thought for a minute. Milton's voice was a few tads deeper, but he still sounded like the same Milton he always was. It was Kim's turn to turn to Jack's ear and sent shivers down _his _spine. Jack resisted the urge to peck Kim on the cheek. They were going to tell the gang about their relationship later.

"Yeah, but it's still Milton Jack now stand up and greet them you idoit." Jack nodded, and slid out of the booth to stand up and greet the two. Rudy was still arguing with Milton about his stunt on trying to steal that cheeseburger.

"Rudy-Jack!" Milton let a small smile find it's way onto his lips.

"Hey Milton! What's happening?" Jack and Milton did a bro-hug and then Jack and Rudy hugged.

"Nothing much…besides Rudy trying to steal someone's food and embarrassing us." Milton grumbled as he sat down next to Eddie. Jack had to pry Rudy off him so he could breathe, Rudy running to the men's room to sob like a baby. The reunion was already getting to him. Jack sheepishly smiled as Rudy ran off and sat back down in his spot next to the blonde. They sat in silence for a long time until Kim broke it.

"Sooooooooooo," Kim said; her voice high-pitched. "Anyone know where Jerry is?" Eddie shook his head and Jack did as well, knowing his friend wouldn't be there until dinner at least. Milton actually answered Kim, instead of shaking his head.

"The last time I talked to Jerry, he hadn't changed so I am guessing he won't be here until like four."

"Or desert," Eddie claimed as a snicker escaped him. Jack chuckled to himself quietly. Kim elbowed Jack, making him stop laughing and sending a glare her way. She just sighed.

"Jackson," she whispered quietly as Eddie and Milton started to tell the story of 'Jerry'. Jack turned to look at her. "Jerry is your friend-"

"Used to be my friend." Jack corrected and then scoffed. Kim sent Jack a death glare and elbowed him hard in the ribs, making Jack clutch his side. "OW!" He whisper-shouted, making sure the guys still couldn't hear their 'whisper' conversation. Kim smirked,

"I am a black-belt you know."

"I know that _now_!" He said back as he rubbed the sore spot. Kim playfully slapped him on the arm and he looked up at her. She gently removed his hands from the sore and put her hands on it. Jack felt his cheeks go hot as she rubbed the spot gently; sending shivers down Jack's spine every once in a while. He relaxed and looked over at Milton and Eddie, who were laughing at their conversation on 'the Jerry'.

"Jackson," She claimed his attention again. "Be nice, Jerry is your friend."

"Alright Kimbe-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jackson." Jack laughed as Kim kept gently rubbing his sore. She then pulled up his shirt a little bit and Jack didn't stop her, actually enjoying this. He watched in amusement as her face turned sad and worried.

"Remember when Jerry…" Jack tuned their voices out as he focused on Kim's face which worried him. She looked guilty.

"Kim what's wr-" He flinched as she pressed down on a sensitive spot on the bruise. Kim looked up when she felt him flinch and she pulled down his shirt and said she was sorry 50 times. "Kim!" Jack whisper-shouted again, cutting the blonde off. "I'm fine. You just touched a sensitive spot. Now, how bad is it?" Kim looked at her shoes under the table in interest. "Kim… come on. It can't be that bad. It was just a hit." Kim lifted up Jack's shirt again and motioned for him to look. He looked over the lifted- up part of the shirt. There was a dark looking bruise where Kim had punched him. Jack shook his head and Kim looked at him funny. She let go of his shirt and he wrapped his arm around her. But, he did it low so that Milton and Eddie couldn't see. "I do karate. I get plenty of bruises all of the time. I'll be fine." He looked over at the boys to see they weren't paying attention one bit. Jack quickly pecked Kim on the forehead. She smiled and started to lean into Jack when Milton looked over. Kim stopped and slouched in her seat instead.

"So you get to kiss me and I can't lean on your shoulder…" She mumbled to herself quietly so that only her and Jack could hear. Jack held back his cocky comment.

"I'm gonna go and check on Rudy." Milton said as he got up and headed to the bathrooms…hoping Rudy was in the right one _this_ time. (That's another story) Eddie and Jack started talking while Kim mumbled un-hearable things to herself. Then, a voice shocked them all.

"Yo! What's up?!" They all looked over and saw Jerry walking in, holding his arms open wide to show himself off as always.

"Jerry!" Everybody yelled, causing some of the other people in the room to give them dirty looks. Jack got up and he and Jerry did a bro-hug. Then, they both sat down and Jerry sat on the other side of Jack just as Milton got back, dragging Rudy in by the ear. Milton sat in his seat and released Rudy's ear harshly, as Rudy then held in ear as he sat next to Jerry.

"Ow, oww, oww, and man that hurts!" Milton shrugged.

"I had to get you away from the kitchen as soon as I could and hey look! Jerry is here and not that late!" Rudy and Jack patted Jerry on the back. Kim and Eddie tried not to laugh.

"So," Rudy said happily, "Now that everyone is here- let's catch up!"

* * *

Everybody had explained their stories expect for Kim and Jack. "Ok Kim, your turn." Rudy said as Kim nodded. Jerry was chugging down his coke like he hadn't drunk a thing until he got there. And Eddie was eating all of the fries. Kim let out a breath of air and Jack, who still had his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him; unbeknownst to the guys.

"So my family moved to New York. My dad was sent to the base he had to go to and me and mom did the house and everything like that. I started school here and it is going pretty good, besides the fact that I _hate _my English teacher… I will show her _bad_ writing…" Kim grumbled the last part as everyone laughed. Jack the hardest because Kim and he went to the same school. Jack hated that teacher too but it was always funny to him when the teacher walked over to Kim and pointed something out- causing Kim's face to go red like a tomato from anger.

"So, how is this teacher not dead yet?" Rudy asked with a mouth full of food. "I mean, if _Jerry _did this then he would be dead already!" They all started laughing again but Kim shot Rudy a glare. He held his food-covered hands up in surrender and then started shoving food into his mouth again. He turned to Kim with a fry stuck on his cheek. "Just me finish eating, I am _STARVING_!" He said, with an over dramatic ending. Jerry was also shoving food into his mouth.

"Jerry, how come you are acting like Rudy?" Jack asked as he tossed a fry into his mouth. Jerry looked up with confusion on his face.

"Acting like what yo? I'm trying to eat!" Everyone face-palmed. Even Rudy.

"Jerry, did you by _any_ chance zone out?" Jack asked as he noticed Kim going red from trying to hold back her laughter. Or, maybe that was her drink she just was trying to sallow. Jerry stopped for a second and thought about it. Kim swallowed whatever was in her mouth and then started laughing. Jack had to pat her back a few times as Jerry still debated his answer. After Jack calmed Kim down, Jerry finally answered and his response sent everyone into a frenzy.

"Uh, yo, what was the question?"

* * *

After Jack and the guys had to hold Kim from strangling Jerry from his last question, she finished her story and now it was Jack's turn. Everyone was almost back to being the rag-tag group of friends they used to be before everything happened. A few more stories and they would be back to the bond they thought they never break. And they would never break it again. Jack sighed before he started his tale.

"So I left because I was going to look for Kim and I needed time to think on my own. So I moved in with my dad, who lives here. And I didn't even know Kim was here. So one night I am walking around; thinking about stuff and I and Kim meet up. And now…we are together. And this all happened on Christmas Eve…" Jack slung his arm over Kim's shoulders and they both had bright red cheeks. The guys didn't even look shocked. They just started talking about the food. Jack and Kim shared a look and then turned back to the guys. "Wait, whoa, wait." Jack said as he waved his hand. "You knew we were together?" The other guys just shook their heads and Jerry spoke up.

"Nah dude. We were _waiting _for you two love-birds to get together. That's why what happened between you and Kim before she left shocked us. Yo-" Milton cut in, knowing Kim and Jack were confused from Jerry's ramble.

"What kept us close were you and Kim Jack. That is why when Kim left without you confessing your feelings it tore us apart." Rudy nodded and cut off Milton.

"You are the glue that kept us and the dojo together." Eddie, Milton and Jerry nodded in agreement. Jack and Kim were speechless. Then Jerry said something stupid that set Kim off.

"So Kim, since you got Jack for an early Christmas present-"

"Jerry no, she has been going off on me la-" Jack tried to stop Jerry before he got chased around the restaurant, but it was no use. As, Kim wanted to hear the rest of what the Spanish friend had to say. Kim cut Jack off.

"No, no. Jack, let's hear what our friend _with_ a head has to say." Jerry didn't hear the venom in Kim's sentence. He continued. Rudy, Milton and Eddie all got up from the booth and stood off to the side. It was pretty dark out; they have been there all day so they were the last people in the place.

"Did Jack give you your present of do-" Kim launched herself across the table and Jerry jumped out of his seat. "Caray Kim! ¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Estabas tratando de matarme?" Jerry yelled as Kim jumped up from the table and advanced towards Jerry.

"I have no clue about what you just said but one word: you are muerto!" With that, she started to chase Jerry around the restaurant, both of them yelling and screaming like little kids. Eddie, Milton, Rudy and Jack all were standing and watching in amusement (while laughing) the 'chase'. Then Rudy turned to the three of them and asked an important question.

"Guys, what do you say? Will you all join the dojo again if I open it back up?" Jack looked at Milton and Eddie. They all nodded at each other. Rudy held out his hand. Milton, Eddie and Jack put their hands on top of Rudy's.

"WASABI!" They all yelled as they threw up their hands.

"Wasabi! And, Jerry…YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kim yelled as she started to catch up to Jerry. He screamed like a little girl.

"Que alguien me ayude! Ella es una locura! ¡Ayuda! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ayuda! Jack! ¿Alguien? Oh, vamos! Que alguien me ayude! Yo no quiero morir hoy!" Jerry quickly screamed out and then remembered he forgot to say something. "Wasabi too! Now, someone help m-" Jerry didn't get to finish because Kim jumped on top of him. Jack sighed.

"Told you Jerry…" He mumbled under his breath. And then smiled. "That's my Kimberly." But Kim, somehow heard Jack say her full name. She stood up slowly and turned towards Jack.

"I. Said. Do. Not. Call. Me. Kimberly." Rudy put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You better run!" Rudy said and pushed Jack towards the doors as Kim started to run towards Jack with fire in her eyes.

"Yup! I know!" Jack yelled back as he darted out the door, with his girlfriend on his tail. Jerry got helped up by Rudy and Milton and then asked a question that made the trio mad.

"So…is that a no, yo?" Rudy and Milton dropped Jerry back on the floor and shot him a glare. Jerry held his hands up in surrender. "Me encanta wasabi?" Rudy, Eddie and Milton just shook their heads and headed out the door. Jerry face-palmed. "Really Jerry? Really?"


End file.
